An Odd Occrrence
by HikariShindo1992
Summary: Wolfram finds something strange and Yuri wants nothing more than to die.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

Wish I did

I think this is the second KKM fic I've published. Probably like the fourth I've actually written.

And seriously people. Yuri's and uke and you know it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolfram stared at the thing that he had pulled from under Yuri's pillow. He weighed the object in his palm and then gave it an experimental squeeze. In all honestly it looked like a penis to the eighty year old man boy. He squeezed it again while looking at the only other object that he had found under his fiancé's pillow, a small plastic bottle.

Although Wolfram wasn't sure what the objects were supposed to be used for, he was wary of their purpose, and he had reason to be. His fiancé stood across the room from him with his mouth opening and closing, closely mimiking the actions of a fish. It would have been amusing if anger and confusion weren't rising up within him.

"Yuri, what is this?" Wolfram held up the soft neon pink object in his hand.

"Well- that is- I just- I- uhmn-"Yuri tried desperately to form sentences, but to no avail. He could not fight the blush forming in his checks, the color easily surpassing that of the dildo his fiancé held accusingly in his hand. The poor teen wanted nothing more than for the rug beneath him to rise up, attack and swallow him whole. Unfortunately, fate was not that kind.

"Well Yuri, what is it?" Wolfram raised his eyebrow sparing a glance at the thing in his hand before returning his attention to his overly embarrassed fiancé. "And while you're at it, why don't you tell me what it's for as well." Wolfram did not miss Yuri's uncomfortable shift in position.

The black haired teen closed his eyes tightly for a moment, and Wolfram opened his mouth to speak. However he wasn't given the chance to. The accusatory words he wanted to say died when Yuri reopened his eyes with a determination and resolve that was not there before.

The teen descended on the bed quickly and reached for the dildo in Wolfram's hand, but Wolfram was quick. He recoiled immediately and Yuri, being as clumsy as he was, fell forward onto the boy.

They stayed like that that for a moment before Wolfram flipped the pair over so that he was straddling Yuri's hips. He pinned the other boy's hands over his head and bent down low, so that his lips pressed against the shell of Yuri's ear and asked, "So what is that thing Yuri? What's it for, and why do you need it?"

Yuri could not suppress the shudder that ran through his body, nor the blush that crept across his face. He couldn't stop the arousal that pooled in his lower stomach and definitely could not stop his length from hardening. So one could only imagine the shock that Wolfram felt when he watched this play out before him.

So shaken was Wolfram that he loosened his grip on Yuri's wrists enough for the boy to crawl out from under him and bury his face in a mass of pillows. Wolfram could see that the tips of Yuri's ears were bright red, an occurrence that was far from rare, and he found quite cute.

He crawled over the Maou, unsure of what his next move would be. The young soldier was faced with quite a dilemma. His fiancé had never expressed interest in him before, much less sexual interest, so it seemed odd to the blond that the young king would suddenly grow hard under him. What could it have been that made the boy act so strangely?

He leaned over Yuri, not missing as the boy tensed, and closed his lips around his earlobe. Yuri cried out in surprise, arching into the touch. Wolfram pulled away and Yuri whined.

"Turn around," the blond commanded.

Instead of complying, Yuri only whimpered and buried his face even further into the pillow beneath him. He would die before willingly exposing his hard-on to his oh so sexy fiancé.

Seeing that Yuri wasn't going to obey, he flipped the boy around to face him. His eyes were drawn to the front of the Maou's pajama pants, where a large damp spot was making itself know.

Slowly he ran his hand down Yuri's body, loving how he softly moaned at his touch. His hand made its way into Yuri's pants, lightly grazing the tip of his rigid cock. He closed his hand around the member stroking from base to tip two times before pulling away completely.

Yuri opened his eyes, which he had clenched shut somewhere along the way. Obsidian filled with question met with stern emerald.

"So Yuri, are you going to tell me what that thing over there is or aren't you?"

"I- I'm not," Yuri stuttered out.

"I see," said Wolfram darkly, "Well if that's the case then-"Wolfram rose from the bed and padded across the room. He opened the heavy oak door and then turned to Yuri. "Good night Yuri."

Needless to say, Yuri made good use of that dildo and lubricant that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm debating or not whether or not I should make a chapter two of this. I want to but I don't have a good idea for a sex scene. Suggestions would be much appreciated. ^-^ Anyway, yeah. Haven't been updating my other fics. This damn computer doesn't read the files they're saved as. Someone broke the laptop that does. Sucks for me. In any case please review oh shameless yaoi lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Kyou Kara Maou**

**I live!!!! My will to type has returned. Thanks to all of those who have encouraged this chapter. Let's hope that I don't disappoint anyone.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yuri stared in awe after his flaxen fiancé. Could Wolfram have really left him alone after **_**that**_**? Where was the humanity? **

**He glanced to his right where the pink offending object sat innocently, and wondered briefly if his fiancé would be returning that night. The blond's behavior had seemed rather strange, to say the least. However, the actions he had been displaying as of late were no better.**

**Honestly, he could not gage what force it was that compelled him to enter that dim lit sex shop on his way home from school, nor did he understand what had made that lewd old shopkeeper's sales pitch so damn enticing. Before he had realized what was going on he was already halfway home, black plastic shopping bag guiltily hidden away in his school bag.**

**He had rushed to his room, ignoring anything and everything that happened to be in his way. He had dumped the contents of the bag onto his bed, immediately regretting his purchases.**

**He then panicked, wondering how he would hide his new toy from his oh so nosey mother and from his brother, who had no regard for personal space. He contemplated simply throwing both things in the trash, but that also ran the risk of being found out by his family and he did not think the trash collectors would have a calm mindset when they found a dildo amongst the non-burnable trash.**

**He had also thought of throwing the articles in someone else's trash, but that would cause an unnecessary uproar in the neighborhood.**

**He had finally settled on the idea of taking it with him the next time he decided to go the Demon Kingdom concluding that if anyone found the two items, they wouldn't know what they were anyway.**

**And Yuri had been right, when Wolfram found the lube and dildo he **_**didn't**_** know what they were and what they were used for, but that did not make the situation any less embarrassing, nor did it take away from his utter discomfort.**

**Thinking back it probably would have been wiser for him to hide the two objects in his bedside drawer, but Yuri was never one to think logically and even so, it did not matter now. The entire ordeal had left him aching with a want that he never thought imaginable.**

**His body was crying out with unabated lust. His body was young and at the peak of puberty, it was only natural for him to become aroused on occasion. But **_**this**_** was different. Wolfram's actions had awakened something in Yuri that compelled his body to act of its own accord, with a mind only to seek pleasure and to quell a burning lust.**

**With trembling hands, Yuri reached down to the waistband of his pajama bottoms and pulled them down. He let out a hiss, as cool air hit is burning erection, slick with his pre-come.**

**He took his manhood into his left hand and began stoking it, relishing the smell of his own arousal, and adding to his stimulation.**

**With his right hand, he reached for the bottle of lube, expertly flicking the cap open one handedly, and bringing the bottle over his cock. He poured the substance onto his member, sharply sucking breath between gritted teeth, and groaning as his hand moved more easily over his slick cock.**

**Heat pooled in his lower stomach coiling and knotting tightly. He quickened the pace of his hand as he felt the tension in his tight cock building in anticipation of one moment.**

**Then the tension broke, and came shooting out of him in short, powerful bursts of white. A loud moan was torn from his throat, an reverberated thought the large room. He closed his eyes briefly before once again reaching for the plastic bottle on his side, his lust far from being sated. **

**He coated his fingers in the lubricant, and brought them down to his twitching hole. He stuck his index finger inside of himself moving it around slowly and upon feeing no resistance stuck in a second finger. He slowly prepared himself, putting in another finger and reveling in the feel of his own muscles clamping around the digits.**

**His breathing now laborious, he reached out for the pink sex toy gripping it tightly as he positioned it at his entrance, now aching to be filled.**

**He suddenly rammed the object into himself, his back arching off the bed and his mouth hanging open in a soundless cry. He twisted his head off to his side, burying his face into the pillow next to him. He moaned wantonly as he took in the scent of Wolfram, imagining that it was his manhood thrusting into him instead of a sex toy. He imagined that Wolfram would feel much better and found himself wishing that it were firm, pulsing flesh piercing him rather than hard rubber.**

**He found that golden spot within himself and angled the dildo so that it prodded it at each thrust. He found himself reaching his limit as he wantonly moaned in abandonment.**

**He came explosively crying out his fiancé's name to the heavens, arching him back and then falling back down to the bed bonelessly. He threw his arm over his face as his still clothed chest began to rise and fall at a steadier pace.**

**And outside his room Wolfram stood flushed face pressed against the door, nightgown hiked over his hips, and a clear-white substance painting the dark oak door.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Muahahaha. Finished another chapter. Boy do I feel special. Anyway, I am planning to make a third chapter so please continue to support me and please review.**


End file.
